Futuro
by PaoAssKickerDixon
Summary: Acerca del final de la 3ra temporada, Lisbon y Jane hablan acerca de lo que ha pasado con sus vidas , las del equipo y en como han cambiado tan abruptamente. SPOILERS! SI NO HAN VISTO EL FINAL cuidado...


**Hola yo de nuevo es que pues se me acaba de ocurrir este fic y dije…. Hazlo y mmm lo único que me queda decirles es que ojala lo disfruten: D**

**Ah sí y esto se sitúa después del final de la 3ra temporada, puede que hayan spoilers x eso lo digo…..SI NO HAN VISTO EL FINAL DE LA 3RA TEMPORADA NO LO LEAN!**

**Es en serio….porque ustedes saben al igual que yo que el castigo al que hace spoiler es LA PENA CAPITAL jajajaja xD ok… NO xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Futuro….<strong>

_**¡AUN ESTAN A TIEMPO DE REGRESAR!**_

_**¡OK….APARTIR DE AQUÍ SE ATIENEN A LAS CONSECUENCIAS….!**_

* * *

><p>Después de manejar hacia el CBI, ambos descendieron del auto.<p>

Caminaron en silencio hacia dentro de las instalaciones, todos con los que se toparon mientras iban caminando hacia la oficina de ella, lo miraban asombrados y un poco atemorizados.

Ellos creían que un hombre como Jane jamás sería capaz de hacer algo como eso, después de todo solo trabajaba como consultor, y bueno aunque el ya había matado a alguien lo había hecho por la persona que en esos mismos momentos estaba caminando junto a él.

La mirada que les dedicaba la menuda mujer, ojiverde era un acto de enojo y defensa que hacia los presentes que le miraban a _**el**_ como a uno de los delincuentes más buscados.

Ella se preguntaba el porqué lo veían así y mientras lo hacía no podía evitar que su mirada fuera de enojo al verlo así.

¿Por qué?

El se había deshecho de un criminal, de un desgraciado, malnacido que no le importaba nada con tal de acabar con su objetivo, y ellos trabajaban con él y ahora le miraban de esa manera se sentía una completa y total basura, él sabía que probablemente la persona que mato no era red John y les comprendía y lo peor era que Lisbon ahora si estaba equivocada tratando de defenderle , tal vez creía que solo lo hacía como agradecimiento, después de todo el fue el que le llamo para advertirle de ese desgraciado de o´laughlin y que le protegiera con la mirada le hacía sentirse en la mismísima mierda.

Al llegar al piso se percato que solamente estaba Rigsby y Cho, los miro y les trato de sonreír, pero le fue imposible, le dolió bastante ver como ellos lo miraban comprensivamente y le dolió ver la silla vacía en donde estos momentos debería estar sentada una despreocupada pelirroja sonriéndole, al recordar que ese desgraciado también había terminado con la vida no solo de o´lauglin si no que al matarle a este, se llevaron un trozo de Grace VanPelt con él.

Ya habiendo llegado a su oficina el se sentó en un rincón del sofá , apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas y después su cabeza en sus manos, sobándose las sienes un poco para ver si así podría al menos tratar de despejar su mente un poco.

Si será desgraciado, el no sabía con exactitud quien era la persona que mato, pero tampoco estaba seguro que fuera red John y eso era lo que le dolía…

-Jane-dijo Lisbon tratando de llamar su atención, estando aun de pie, con la puerta de aquella oficina cerrada tras de sí.

-Hmmmm.-dijo el volteando a ver a la susodicha.

-voy por un vaso de agua, ¿quieres algo de la cocina?-dijo adivinando que él no quería salir de esa oficina.

-agua, por favor- respondió amablemente pero con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la oficina.

Ella asintió y salió de la oficina

**En la cocina…**

_No sé qué hacer, ¿de qué le hablo?,…-_suspiro_._

_Se decía mentalmente una preocupada Lisbon, recargada sobre la puerta del refrigerador de la Cocina._

_Tratare de no presionarlo, solo si él quiere decirme algo lo escuchare con atención_, -se dijo a si misma tratando de una buena vez de no torturarse por lo que fuese a pasar dentro de esa oficina-_con atención_ -se repitió mentalmente una vez más.

**En la oficina…**

Tardo a lo mucho 5 minutos en volver a esta con 2 vasos de agua, en ambas manos.

-Aquí tienes-dijo Lisbon ofreciéndole el vaso con agua que tenía en su mano izquierda a Jane.

-Gracias-le respondió.

El se acomodo de nuevo en una de las esquinas del sofá y Lisbon se sentó al lado de él, comenzando a beber el agua de su vaso, y después poniéndose de pie para ponerlo en su escritorio y volver al sillón con él.

Se toco el hombro instintivamente al sentir un ligero malestar por un movimiento un poco brusco que hizo al sentarse.

El la miro, con preocupación y ella enseguida lo noto.

-No pasa nada, estoy bien –dijo con una sonrisa.

-No lo creo…-dijo con su voz un poco más grave que lo normal, y bajando un poco la cabeza.

Ella sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, al escuchar lo que él había dicho y lo peor es que sabía que tenía razón.

Se volteo un poco para quedar sentada de frente al, y este trato de imitarlo pero, se sentía cobarde y solo atino a levantar de nuevo su rostro y encontrar su mirada color verde y revolverse un poco incomodo en el sofá.

-Supongo que tienes razón-dijo ella tratando de romper la tensión.

El sintiendo un poco más libre su cuerpo se volvió para quedar al igual que ella, ambos mirándose de frente.

-Si…-dijo casi en un susurro y tocándose ligeramente el cabello con su mano derecha.

-No podemos fingir, que todo lo que paso está olvidado, porque no es así, esto nos ha dejado mal a unos más que a otros, pero aun así no significa que no podamos salir juntos de esto-dijo ella.

-Esto, no hubiera pasado si yo no los hubiese involucrado.-sentencio él.

-Pero de que hablas, mataste a un criminal y salvaste, a hightower, a sus hijos, a van pelt, y a mi de una muerte segura a manos de o´lauglin-finalizo ella.

Ella observo como decía palabras casi en susurros que no lograba descifrar, con una mirada de desesperación mirando fijamente el piso de aquella oficina.

-Ya no te tortures mas, esto no es tu culpa- dijo apoyando su mano en su hombro.

El volteo incrédulo y dijo…

-¿Qué no es mi culpa?, ¿Qué no lo es?... – dijo subiendo la voz y con sus ojos un poco acuosos.

Ella se quedo sin palabras al verlo así.

-Claro que lo es! toda la culpa es mía, si tan solo…., si tan solo no hubiese entrado jamás a trabajar al CBI.-termino su frase.

-Oye!, no hables de esa manera-le recrimino ella.

-Y ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?, si no hubiera llegado,… tu vida no sería miserable ni la de los chicos...-dijo con todo el odio que sentía por si mismo y tratando de superar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta desde que la conversación empezó.

-Ellos te aprecian y si a veces haces mi vida un infierno pero ¿y qué importa?, aun así todos somos un equipo, por eso lo damos todo por todos- dijo ella un tanto ofuscada.

Al momento que ella termino de hablar , se formo un silencio un tanto incomodo y tenso , pasaron solo segundos , que en realidad les parecieron horas antes que el hablase de nuevo.

-Lisbon…yo – hizo una pausa, como tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas.

Ella no dijo nada solo se limito a observar y escuchar con atención lo que le tenía que decir, como antes ya se había propuesto consigo misma, le iba a prestar toda su atención en estos mismos momentos que es cuando el mas la necesitaba.

Y dijo...

-Trato de darlo todo por ellos porque sé que me consideran parte de su familia-al decir aquella palabra sintió un enorme vacío, en ese mismo momento tuvo que aguantar aun mas las ganas de llorar, y así lo hizo, para proseguir- , por el CBI que se que me ha pasado muchas de las que he hecho solo con la excusa de que "Cierro casos", _y __**por ti, que eres la única que confía y cree en mi**__-_dijo tratando de acentuar cada punto.

Continúo…

-Pero aun así no es suficiente, primero mi familia que es el golpe más duro que me ha dado ese desgraciado, luego Bosco que era tu gran amigo y compañero, y después lo que le hizo a Grace que acabo por destrozar su vida luego de que se supiera lo de o´lauglin , ellos no tenían la culpa, si no yo…-dijo con pesar, cien por ciento convencido de que esta era la verdad.

-Basta Jane!, no todo ha sido tu culpa, nosotros te hemos acompañado por voluntad propia nadie nos ha obligado.-dijo alzando la voz.

-Aun así, después de todo esto ya no puedo, ya no,…-se detuvo, suspiro y siguió hablando- que sigue… ¿Qué apuñalen a Rigsby? , ¿Qué dejen paralitico a Cho? , o… Que termine haciendo algo… ¿contra ti?- dijo con enojo- Oh! Espera, eso ultimo ya lo hizo, te disparo!-finalizo molesto.

-No eso no pasara, el está muerto Jane –le hablo.

-Ya te dije que él no era red John, Lisbon!- le grito.

-No sigas haciendo esto, porfavor-suaviso su voz Lisbon.

Al notar el cambio en su voz supo que estaba haciendo mal en descargar todo el peso que llevaba en ella, después de todo ella siempre había estado hay para ayudarlo y para ver por su cordura en todo momento y decidió calmarse, ella no tenía la culpa después de todo.

-Es que… todo, es tan… complicado, ya no puedo, ya no quiero, ya no- dijo tratando de evitar que ella lo escuchase sollozar.

Ella le miro y con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba y le dijo.

-Si puedes, y lo harás, ¿sabes por qué?-le pregunto.

El negó con la cabeza, recuperando la compostura de a poco.

-Lo harás por los chicos, por ti y lo harás por mí, porque sé que algo como esto no te va a derrotar, si no lo ha hecho después de tantos años-hizo una pausa- no lo hará ahora, que tienes una familia.-finalizo Lisbon con una sonrisa.

La mirada que le dedico parecía acabar con toda la tristeza y desesperación que llego a sentir que nublaba su racionamiento.

-Una...una…familia-dijo entre esperanzado y sorprendido.

-Si, Jane somos una familia, somos tu familia y tú eres parte de la nuestra.-le hablo.

Ella tenía toda la razón, ellos estaba siempre para él y el siempre estaría hay para ellos pasara lo que pasara, si de algo estaba convencido era de eso.

Se acomodo de nuevo en el sofá e inhalo aire ruidosamente para después exhalarlo ya más tranquilo.

Levanto la mirada y se topo con la de ella, sintió alivio y a la vez un poco de miedo , pero después dejo de sentir esto último sabia que ella era la persona en quien más confiaba en el mundo y no la defraudaría , _**NO ESTA VEZ.**_

Se sonrieron por unos breves segundos.

Ella se levanto y le hizo una seña de que hiciera lo mismo, el la siguió.

-Ahora hay que tratar de acomodar las cosas, si bien no todo volverá a ser igual trataremos de sobrellevar todos la carga, para que no te culpes solo tú, y recuerda que hay que apoyar al máximo a Van Pelt-dijo Teresa.

-Tienes razón, he sido muy egoísta por pensar en lo que ha pasado, y no en lo que va a pasar, claro que tendrá todo nuestro apoyo-le sonrió con firmeza.

Ella le dio una palmada en el hombro y salieron de su oficina.

-Así es-dijo ella al salir de esta.

Ahí en la sala se encontraban los chicos que habían estado prestando mucha atención a lo sucedido y al verlos salir se sobresaltaron un poco.

Pero luego todo se calmo al ver la sonrisa que les acababa de ser dedicada por Jane y Lisbon, si bien no era una sonrisa de completa y mera satisfacción, era una sonrisa honesta, que les dedicaba una esperanza para el futuro que acechaba a esa familia.

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que me hagan saber si les gusto, y si no tambien todos sus comentarios son bien recibidos y de antemano gracias por leer C:<p> 


End file.
